The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for purging super heated air contained within a passenger compartment of an automobile.
The air contained within the interior of a vehicle absorbs the sun""s radiated emissions and depending on the external environment can become extremely hot after a vehicle has been exposed to the sunlight for an extended period of time. Typically, the vehicle passenger must ventilate the passenger compartment by lowering the vehicle windows. While this manual method of purging the super heated air works to remove the air from the interior of the vehicle, unfortunately, the vehicle occupant is also subjected to the super heated air. Consequently, depending on how long the vehicle has been exposed to sunlight the cool down time or xe2x80x9ctime to comfortxe2x80x9d might be significant causing the vehicle occupant to be subjected to a very uncomfortable environment.
While this and other prior art systems and methods for controlling the build up of super heated air within vehicle interiors achieve their intended purpose other problems still exist. For example, ventilating super heated air through vehicle sunroofs and windows leaves the vehicle vulnerable to theft, as well as water damage in rainy conditions, and dirt in dusty conditions. Generally, prior art solutions are inflexible and only eliminate the super heated air at fixed times and for fixed time periods.
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved system and method for controlling the build up of super heated air within an interior compartment of a vehicle. Such a new and improved system and method should ventilate the super heated air only as required to provide a comfortable environment for vehicle occupants.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention a ventilation system for purging air contained within a vehicle interior is provided. The ventilation system includes a blower, a first vent, a second vent, at least one interior temperature sensor, at least one external temperature sensor, a humidity sensor, a motion sensor for windy days and dusty areas, a sunload sensor and a control module. The blower is a conventional vehicle air conditioning blower and is located within the vehicle interior for creating a pressure differential between the interior and exterior of the vehicle. The first vent expels air from the vehicle interior and the second vent draws external air into the vehicle interior. The at least one interior sensor is located within the vehicle interior for determining an interior condition of the vehicle. The at least one external sensor determines an external condition of environment external to the vehicle interior. Finally, the control module is in communication with the blower, first and second vents, interior and exterior sensors for monitoring the internal and exterior sensors and comparing the sensor outputs to predefined thresholds for actuating the blower, first and second vents to exhaust the air contained within the interior of the vehicle and draw in ambient air.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention a method for ventilating hot air contained with a vehicle interior is provided. The method includes creating a pressure differential between the interior and exterior of the vehicle using a bi-directional blower, expelling air from the vehicle interior using a first vent, drawing external air into the vehicle using a second vent, determining an interior condition of the vehicle using at least one interior sensor located within the vehicle interior, determining an external condition of the environment external to the vehicle using at least one external sensor, and finally, communicating with the blower, first and second vents, interior and exterior sensors to monitor the internal and exterior sensors and to compare the sensor outputs to predefined thresholds to actuate the blower, first and second vents to exhaust the air contained within the interior of the vehicle and draw in ambient air, using a control module.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.